The First Time I Saw You
by Soul Raider 116
Summary: Mii-chan and Shigure recall the first time they met, and they may have to come to grips with the way they truly feel. (I only picked the T rating cuz I'm not entirely sure where this is going) R
1. Prologue

Prologue

(Fruits Basket does not belong to me, so I just have to pretend Shigure is mine)

Shigure sat at his desk, typing steadily. He was thoroughly engrossed in his work and didn't hear Tohru calling to say that dinner was ready. He scanned over the computer screen; smiling to himself at the great story he had written, wondering where he had pulled his inspiration from…it seemed too good to have just come from nothing. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and he jumped startled as Tohru poked her head in.

"Shigure? Dinner's ready…" the young girl smiled some as she spoke.

"Alright…I'll be there in just a moment." Shigure stayed focused on his screen, what he had written seemed so familiar some how, it was the story of a young woman, fresh on her job, and a slightly older coworker, who fell in love, the story just seemed so…Hatori and Kana, of course! It had to be, but no….this story didn't really seem to mesh with that of the ill fated doctor and his assistant. It was a story about someone else….

As he sat there trying to determine why the story was so familiar, his mind drifted to his editor, Mii. He didn't know why, but he found him self thinking of when they had first met. At that very moment, Mii was on her way to his house to pick up the very manuscript he had just finished. Her memories of that first meeting also filled her head. How different she had thought things would be….

(I know it's short, but it's just the prologue, I have the first Chap ready to go up, just tell me what you think of this first)


	2. Expectations and First Impressions

Chapter 1: Expectations and First Impressions

(Fruits Basket isn't mine. And the story view alters between third person accounts of Mii's POV and Shigure's POV. And Ages I'm guestimating Mii at about 3 years younger than Shigure. So she's like, 22 in the flashbacks, and he's 25.)

The young editor approached the large house. She was slightly nervous to be honest. Not only was this her first assignment, but the others in the editing department had told her this particular client was quite handsome. She was replacing his last editor, who had retired shortly before her arrival at the company, and being a novice herself she was hoping she could handle the job. Working with an established writer, however, she was certain he would at least prove to be a very professional man.

The woman wore a pale blue skirt suit, it was a little tight on her, and she would need to get another one, but it was her best outfit, and she wasn't willing to part with it just yet. The tight fabric of the outfit hugged her curves; her light brown hair fell halfway down her neck. She wore no makeup; she had never liked the way it looked on her. Her large brown eyes surveyed the vast expanse of land that belonged to her first client.

She soon found herself at the front door to the house. It was a rather large and quite delicate looking building. She brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, took a deep breath, easing it out in a long soft sigh, before she reached out a hand, rapping softly on the door.

A man's voice from inside called out in a singsong way, "Cooooomiiiing!" The young girl standing on the porch shifted nervously as she waited for someone to answer the door. After what seemed like forever the door opened and the woman found herself staring at a tall man, with shaggy black hair, and bright playful eyes. He leaned against the doorframe, looking at her, his glasses perched on his nose, and a cigarette dangling from his lips. He wore a traditional style Japanese garment rather than the more modern clothing that one might expect.

The young woman blinked a couple times drawing her hand back and held it to her chest. This man was handsome, as she had been warned, but even more so than she had expected, a slight blush crept its way across her cheeks as she stared up at him, lost for words. He simply stared back at her, as though trying to figure out what she was doing knocking at his door. It was the man at the door who finally broke the silence, "Can I…help you?"

pdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpddpdpdpdp

There was a soft knock from the front door as Shigure sat in his office. He glanced towards the door and called out in his usual giddy singsong tone "Cooooomiiiing!" He turned his attention back to the phone that he held to his ear, "Hey, Ha'ri, someone has just arrived…and I'm expecting my new editor, so I must be going now to see if this is her….tell Kana hello for me…bye."

He hung up the receiver and stood, slipping a cigarette it between his lips and lighting as he made his way to the door. Opening it he found a bright eyed young woman in a rather form fitting blue outfit. He leaned against the doorframe and let his eyes scan her over as she pulled her hand back. The poor girl seemed startled by something…surely this shy young woman could not be his new editor. He waited for her to introduce herself, but she merely stared up at him.

Shigure blinked and decided that if she wasn't going to tell him who she was, he should break the silence. The cigarette still hanging from his lips, he inquired, "Can I…help you?"

The young woman blinked and then blushed, although he thought she may have been blushing already. "Oh! I…I'm sorry…" She held out her hand to him, "I'm Mii…and am I correct in assuming you are Shigure Souma?"

He gave her a small smile. She was rather cute, and only a few years younger than himself if he was guessing correctly. This could prove to be fun, he thought as he took her hand in his and his smile became a grin, "Yes…I'm Shigure…you must be my new editor…"

"Yes…I am…" she replied and continued to look at him. He grinned some more and kissed the back of her hand softly. This would indeed be fun…he noticed that her eyes widened some at the kiss, and chuckled silently.

"Please, come in…" He led her into the house and too his office, where he gestured that she should sit down. After she had taken the extra seat that was in the room, he sat at his cluttered desk. One thing about his house, it was always a mess, the typical bachelor pad.

"So….Mii, is it? You look to be fresh out of school! You must be quite excited to be out in the field…" Shigure pushed aside a small bowl of badly burned rice and propped an elbow on the desk, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand and looking at Mii.

"Well, of course I'm thrilled. Especially to be working with someone who is supposed to be as talented as you are!"

"Ah! So people say I'm a great talent! Well I must admit that I do have a bit of a knack for the job…but still…it is quite flattering to hear it from someone else!" Shigure beamed and straightened in his chair, his arms tucked in his Yukata sleeves.

"Well…what is your latest manuscript…may I see what you have so far?" Her eyes shined eagerly as she asked the question.

A sly little gleam shone in Shigure's eye, and he simple leaned back in his chair as he nonchalantly stated, "Oh…yes…I haven't begun it yet…."

He watched as Mii's expression changed to one of disbelief and shock, "B-but aren't the first 7 chapters due next week! You can't finish 7 chapters in a week! I don't care how talented you are!"

This reaction greatly pleased Shigure. This was quite fun…she was cute when she got flustered. "Yes well…I shall need an extension I suppose…"

"A-an extension? Well…I suppose…but Sensei! To ask for an extension my first time working with a client…I mean….it would simply be embarrassing!"

"Are you putting your pride before the quality of my work then? Tsk tsk…shameful, Mii…"

"B-but…." She was looking at him with huge watery eyes on the verge of tears. Ah…he took such joy in her adorable state of panic.

Shigure blinked and looked down at his desk, and as though seeing the manuscript sitting there for the first time in his life, he picked it up and looked at it "Hmm? What's this? Oh, my! It appears I've had the first 5 chapters done the whole time! How silly and forgetful of me!"

(Well, that's all for now till Chapter 2, which I will actually post shortly. Oh, does anybody know when Yuki moved in with Shigure? I think I might have the timeline a little messed up. Was Shigure living away from the main house yet when the Hatori/Kana thing happened? Well…for my story he is, cuz it suits my purpose. I jut need to know if Yuki would be around. Please Review and let me know.)


	3. False Hopes and Secret Desires

Chapter 2: False Hopes and Secret Desires

(I do not own FB. For the sake of the story though I may pretend to be Mii…Teehee!)

Mii nearly fell out of her seat as the man held up the manuscript in progress, "You mean you forgot you had it done!"

This man was not at all what she had expected. He didn't dress or act professionally…and if he truly had forgotten the progress he had made on a manuscript that had a deadline only a week away he was quite scatter brained as well.

Mii was in disbelief, as the novelist held the manuscript out to her. She slowly extended a hand to take it. He pulled it away quickly and she blinked in surprise. A smirk crossed the man's face as he looked at her.

"Of course," He said so that one couldn't tell if he were serious or joking, "It would be a shame to let you have it just yet. It would spoil the whole story. Perhaps I should simply wait to hand it in to you until the whole book is finished."

"No, no!" She said quickly. "I'm certain it won't spoil anything" She reached out for it again "Let's just see how it's coming along, shall we?"

He pulled the manuscript further from her grasp and she lunged for it, landing with a soft "Oof" on the desk. She thought she heard a snigger, and she pursed her lips in frustration, as she pulled herself off the desk a little embarrassedly.

He had an unmistakable gleam in his eye. She could only hope this was some sort of initiation. Perhaps, hopefully, this behavior would change.

pdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpddpdpdpdp

Shigure found this concept of tormenting the cute young editor to be quite amusing. He smirked as he watched her hit the desk with a soft oof. He thumbed idly through the manuscript as he watched her trying to regain her composure. "Mii, why don't you have a cup of tea, you look like you need to relax some." He smiled disarmingly at her and she sighed and nodded.

"Ok, one cup of tea" She held up one finger to emphasize her point. "Then I really must go. And I expect the next two chapters of that manuscript done fore your deadline!"

"Yes, yes, don't worry, they will be." Shigure said waving his hand boredly at her. "Now…what kind of tea would you like? Hmm? Green tea. Green tea is quite good." He rambled on and on about the benefits of green tea as he led her too the living room, gesturing that she should sit down.

He watched as she took a seat then bustled to the kitchen and put on a pot of water to boil, that is, as soon as he found a pot in the mess he called his kitchen. He hummed his tune (by his tune I mean 'High School girls, High School girls, etc) and waited for the tea to boil, all the time trying to think up new ways to torment the young lady who was in hi living room. After all, she was adorable when flustered.

pdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpddpdpdpdp

Mii sat in the living room, idly twiddling her thumbs. She sighed and checked her watch, mostly for lack of anything better to do. She looked out the window; the landscape around the home was lovely. She took a deep breath and immediately covered her nose. There was an awful stench. The building reeked of old garbage and spoiled, or burned, food.

This place desperately needed a woman's touch, she thought absently. She looked around and thought of the changes she would make to the abode if – She caught herself mid-thought and shook her head. What was she thinking? She couldn't be thinking the thoughts that had found their way to her mind. She had just met this man after all; she didn't know a thing about him. Other than he had the most adorable smile she had ever seen. No, these things shouldn't be occurring to her! He was her client! It was scandalous! She brushed off the thoughts, forcing herself to subdue them. She would not develop feelings for this man. She couldn't.

pdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpddpdpdpdp

Shigure leaned against the wall in the kitchen and let out a soft sigh. His mind wandered to Hatori and the conversation he had just had with the doctor on the phone. Hatori and Kana wished to be married. They were going to approach Akito that evening, and Hatori wanted his friend to be there.

Idly Shigure began to wonder if he would ever find these same feelings Hatori had found; the same pure happiness that comes with love. He turned his gaze in the direction of the room his new editor was sitting in. He wondered how closely bound to professional etiquette she was. Maybe…she was cute; after all, so maybe there was a chance they could…no, no, she probably was far to wrapped up in professionalism to even have these thoughts occur to her. Besides, there was the matter of the curse. Still, maybe…

The tea pot whistled and Shigure waded through the heaps of trash over to the oven where the tea was calling out that it was ready. He poured to cups, and walked out to where Mii sat waiting. She glanced up at him, and he smiled as he offered the tea to her. She took it with a small smile of her own, their fingers brushed together, causing her to blush softly, and him to grin broadly.

She gently sipped her tea. Very mature for someone in her early 20s, he thought as he took a sip of his own. He watched unaware of where his attention was focused, until she noticed him staring and blushed a little deeper.

She finished her tea hurriedly, and stood, bowing politely, "Thank you for the tea. It was nice meeting you. I hope that we can work well together, sensei. I really should be going though."

Shigure nodded understandingly and walked her to the door. He looked down at her and smiled as they stood in the doorway. And she could feel herself about to blush again.

"I'll be back in a week for those first seven chapters." She said as she once more bowed politely and headed towards the place she had parked her car.

Shigure closed the door slowly after watching her walk off. He then headed upstairs to change into his one good suit. He always had to look his best if he was going to the main house. And he had to leave soon to be there in time for Ha'ri.

(Yay, another chapter done. Again, I ask that you inform me of whether or not Yuki is with Shigure at this point, provided Shigure is even supposed to be on his own...Please Review so that I know if I should bother to continue to post.)


	4. Disasters and Decisions

(I do not own Fruits Basket, and obviously I'm not following the Manga, just thought I'd throw that in so I don't get chewed out. I don't have my tapes at the moment either, so I'm going to skim the Hatori getting hurt part just because I can't remember what Akito says verbatim. I'll try my best though. Also, thanks to those of you who responded to my last chapter's inquiry. I'm still not 100 sure. I apologize if my timeline is screwed up, but I'm having trouble remembering it.)

Chapter 3: Disasters and Decisions

"No! I will not allow it!" There was a crash as a vase shattered against the floor. A piece must have flown up and hit Hatori; he was holding his face and bleeding badly. Shigure reacted instantly, grabbing hold of Akito to restrain him as the weak man's outburst continued, "Hatori?" He turned a shaking finger on Kana, "It's your fault! It's all your fault!"

"Kana," Shigure shouted, "Get Hatori out of here!" He continued to hold the struggling family head, "Now!"

Shigure waited till they had fled the room. This had been a disaster. One, he felt certain, that would hover over the family, a warning against falling in love. He released the still fuming Akito once he was certain the two lovers had run far enough.

Later that evening as he walked to his own home, his mind replayed the events of the day. Starting with his visit from Mii, and ending with Akito's reaction to Hatori and Kana. He thought of Mii, of the possibility that had crossed his mind that perhaps they could form a relationship. Shigure didn't necessarily believe in love at first sight, but he did believe in a very strong attraction at first sight. And he knew he had been very attracted to Mii. She was just such a cute girl.

But when he thought of what had happened between Ha'ri and Kana, what Akito had done. He couldn't pursue any sort of relationship with this woman. He would be putting himself and her at risk. Of course, he reminded himself, she probably wouldn't have wanted a relationship anyways.

Pdpdpdpdpddpdpdpdpdpdpdpddpdpdpdpdpdpddpdpdpdpddpdpdpd

Mii sat in her apartment, staring at the wall. For some reason, she couldn't get her mind of the bright, cheerful young man. Try though she might, she couldn't focus on anything else. She tried to tell herself it was simply a matter of being excited about her new job, but the butterflies that filled her stomach when she thought about seeing him again told her differently.

Mii was, as many young women start out to be, a hopeless romantic, who did believe in love at first sight. But, she surely couldn't have fallen in love with a client. It went against professional ethics! The scandal, had it been anyone else but her involved, would have sent her cooing over how romantic a scenario it was. But not with her involved. No, it wouldn't happen, she wouldn't let it.

Besides, she didn't know if he would feel the same way. Although, the way he had smiled at her suggested that perhaps he did. Why was she dwelling on this! She'd made up her mind to not let it happen, so she needed to stop thinking about it! Still, it would be nice to know if he had felt anything as well. No, she reminded herself, that would only risk a breach of conduct.

She glanced down at the clothing she was wearing. It was too tight fitting. She needed to get a new outfit that wasn't so provocative. She couldn't seem like she was trying to seduce him, and couldn't risk the things a form fitting outfit might provoke in a man. Later that week she would go shopping. Find something new, maybe another skirt suit in blue; it was her favorite color, and the look worked for her. She glanced at the full length mirror that hung near her door. A haircut, she'd get her hair cut as well. A shorter, more mature look. She'd always thought she'd look nice with shorter hair.

She planned a shopping spree for Wednesday and settle back into her couch with a sigh, turning on the TV. She flipped through the channels as her eyelids slipped shut. The remote slipped from her hand as she fell asleep.

Pdpdpdpdpddpdpdpdpdpdpdpddpdpdpdpdpdpddpdpdpdpddpdpdpd

Later in the week, Shigure was on the phone with yet another member of his Mabudachi Trio. Ayame was in an indignant state over the latest news of their friend Hatori, "Honestly, Shigure. To just flat out tell Ha'ri that he had to erase her memories! I can't believe it! The girl is able to forget ever having loved him, but he has to carry the memory with him. How awful! If I were him, I wouldn't have done it! I don't care what..."

The man continued to ramble on and on over the phone, Shigure was half listening, half dwelling on his own thoughts about poor Hatori. Shigure knew he should have foreseen this. Hatori had had to erase Kana's memory have ever having been in love with the doctor. It was Hatori's own special burden in the curse to be held responsible for the memories of those who found out. No one, Shigure thought, would ever be allowed to find out about the curse and leave with their memory in tact.

Another reason, he suddenly realized that he couldn't attempt a relationship with anyone. He certainly didn't want his editor to forget about him. He didn't want her to be reassigned; she was far too much fun to tease. But women were tricky creatures. He would have to be careful just how he acted around her, or she might misread his 'signals'.

Pdpdpdpdpddpdpdpdpdpdpdpddpdpdpdpdpdpddpdpdpdpddpdpdpd

That Wednesday Mii went on her shopping trip as planned. She found a suit very similar to the one she already owned, but with a more professional fit. Then she went to the salon. Her hair fell to the floor as she had what hung midway down her neck snipped off.

Now, there were two more days to go till she had to return to Shigure's home to pick up the partial manuscript.

(Argh It's short! Sorry. Please review Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase? Don't make me beg! Look, I'll even doshout outs!)

**Shary**: Yay! Another ShiixMii fan! HAHAH! We are few and far between I must say!

**Lymerai**: Poor Hatori couldn't hear you pleading for him not to go….

**Princess** **Miyazawa**: Thanks, I wasn't sure how In Character I was able to keep people. And yes, I will continue, just for you!


	5. Realization and Determination

(I do not own the Characters in FB. I do not follow the Manga, and what was supposed to happen in it. This is my own work of fiction using the characters created for FB.)

Chapter 4: Realization and Determination

There was a knock on Shigure's door. He smiled as he made his way to the door. Opening it, he found Mii, his editor. He blinked as he looked down at her; there was something different about her. Her hair was shorter, and she had on what looked like a new outfit.

"Hello, Sensei." She said softly. The girl seemed nervous, and wasn't making eye contact, "Do you have the first seven chapters?"

She certainly cut straight to the point. It would be a shame to just hand her the manuscript without having some fun. Even if he couldn't start something between them, he still wanted to keep her around as long as possible. Besides, she was fun to tease, "I'm terribly sorry, I never got it done."

"What? What do you mean you never got it done! You had the first five chapters, how hard is it to write two more!" Shigure couldn't resist grinning at her outburst. She was simply adorable.

The novelist's mind worked a mile a minute as he tried to come up with a new gag to pull on her. Suddenly an idea occurred to him, "Oh, Mii, I'm afraid on of the birds in the yard just, well, it's really quite disgusting! It got in your hair and on your skirt…"

Instinctively Mii's left hand reached up to feel the hair behind her head, and her right hand to the skirt at her hip. Shigure stifled a giggle, "Why, Mii! You're trying to seduce me!"

"WH-what!" She blushed as she realized the provocative stance she had been talked into and immediately dropped her hands to her side.

Shigure smirked and slid from the entranceway into the living room. A still flushed Mii was after him in a flash, "That was not funny, Sensei! Now please! I need you to finish that manuscript!"

"Mii, Mii, Mii, I'm afraid I simply cannot work if you pressure me so!" Shigure held back a laugh and pranced around the perimeter of the room.

Mii sighed and chased after him, "Sensei! Please! This is a very important assignment for me!"

She cornered him near the couch, he turned, and she put out an arm to cut off his escape. She tried to catch her breath after having chased after him, and stared up at him. His eyes widened as he looked down at her. He didn't breath for a moment. There were so many risks here. One, the risk he'd slip up, that he wouldn't be able to resist the desire to kiss her, and then it would be impossible to deny his attraction. Two, they would end up by sheer accident in a position that would cause the curse to be revealed. She was so on edge to begin with, that the revelation of the curse would likely either induce a heart attack or cause her to faint.

Their eyes met. Mii blushed slightly and quickly took a step back, averting her gaze, "Sensei, just finish the chapters, please."

Pdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdp

Shigure nodded, and rushed off to his office. Mii stood in the living room, still blushing and silently cursing herself for not being able to hold back the rapid beating of her nervous heart. She sighed and leaned on the wall, closing her eyes. This would be harder than she thought, keeping herself from falling in love.

She inhaled deeply, the scent of garbage and filth that clung to the bachelor's home lingering in her nostrils. This was part of his scent. And she smiled softly as she thought of him. How close they had been to one another just then. She imagined herself in his arms, not knowing that such a thing, for many reasons, could never be.

Mii shook her head. She insisted to herself that she was not in love with Shigure; that she was not, and could never be, attracted to him. She repeated it in her mind, attempting to convince herself of the fact.

This repetition would continue for the next two years, this ceaseless effort to control her own emotions and desires. A constant state of denial she could not leave.

Pdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdp

Shigure closed the door to his office, leaning against it with a sigh. How could he have been so careless? He had allowed himself to be cornered by a woman. Worse than that though, was the fact that he had allowed himself to fall in love. Even only having met her twice, he knew. He'd written enough romance novels to know the feeling. Perhaps the romances he portrayed in his novels had weakened his resistance to the emotion.

He closed his eyes; he could still feel the warmth of her breath. He could smell her flowery, though subtle perfume. What was he supposed to do? After what had happened to Hatori, Shigure could not allow himself to be in love.

He resolved then and there to bury these feelings deep within. Perhaps, with time, the emotions would suffocate themselves. One thing was certain; he would not act on the feelings that had grown within him. He walked to his desk, and picked up the first seven chapters which lay there complete.

Pdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdp

Mii heard a light cough, and opened her eyes. There was Shigure, holding out to her a completed seven chapters. She didn't even take the time to fret over the fact he had had it done the entire time. She grabbed the pages and hurried out of the house.

Pdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdp

For two years, Shigure and Mii were true to their promises to themselves. For two years, they fooled themselves and each other into believing they felt nothing, but people can only run from their hearts for so long.

(Ok, next chapter we're back in the present. This is the end of the flashback, for now, I might add more later. If there's anything you'd like to hear about from their past, let me know, and I'll see if I can write it in. Shout Out time!)

**Hatori Obsesser**: If I can convert just one reader to the ShiixMii way of life, my mission is complete.

**Gakusei Kagome**: I'm glad you think it's cute. And I shall continue!

**Shary**: Don't worry, the romance is coming really soon…tee-hee, consider this chapter a foreshadowing of future event, ne?

**Prettypinkpeacock**: I read your fic and it's seems pretty good, I reviewed too!


	6. Formalwear and Lost Emotions

Chapter 5: Formalwear and Lost Emotions

"Delicious as usual, Tohru," Shigure said as he patted his full stomach, "Honestly, I don't know how I survived without you in this house."

"I don't know how you've survived at all," muttered Yuki.

"How cruel!" The novelist cried pretending to be wounded by Yuki's words. There was a knock on the door and he scampered out of the kitchen to answer. He had a manuscript due today, and it was probably Mii.

Yuki let out a sigh and looked at Tohru, "Miss Honda, I'm going to my base, it hasn't rained in a while and I need to do some watering."

"Oh. Isn't it a little late, I mean, we did just eat supper and well…of course, you have to tend to the base! Otherwise it would die, so if you want to go, I have no right to try and stop you…"

"Why don't you come too?" He gave her one of his rare true smiles.

"Oh! Well, I'd love to, but I have homework and I don't want my grades to suffer and…"

"Bring your work with you. I'll grab a flashlight, and we can work on it there. I'll help you. It's just too lovely a night to stay locked inside." Yuki didn't feel like staying in the house, he knew who was at the door, and he wasn't in the mood to watch Shigure play mind games with his editor. But having some company was never a bad thing.

"Umm…Ok. As long as it doesn't interfere with what you have to do!" Tohru's voice was full of its typical concern for everyone but herself. And she gave him a sweet smile as she went to get her homework.

Yuki walked to his room and grabbed a flashlight that he sometimes used when tending his garden at night, mostly when he couldn't sleep.

A few moments later Yuki and Tohru were heading out to his secret base, slipping past a smirking Shigure and a panicking Mii.

Pdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpd

Shigure opened the door to see Mii standing there. His first reaction was one of surprise. She wasn't in her usual skirt suit. She stood before him in a floor length evening gown that hugged her curves quite nicely. It was a midnight blue as opposed to the pale shades she normally wore, and had a sequins design on it that glimmered in the moonlight. Silver chandelier earrings dangled from her lobes, and a single diamond on a silver chain glistened around her neck. Her arms were decorated with silver bangles, and her hair, short as it was, was pulled back with silver barrettes. He was lost for words as he let his eyes roam over her, feelings that he had long since forgotten stirring within him.

Mii felt his gaze on her and blushed lightly. This only made her look more beautiful in the pale glow of the moon that lit up the yard. Not about to give in to the fluttering of her heart that was caused by the way he was looking at her, she cleared her throat and cut to business, "Sensei, if you could just give me the manuscript without a hassle tonight, I'd appreciate it. I have someplace I have to be."

Shigure blinked, and snapped himself back into reality, "Obviously, by the way you are dressed. Where are you heading?" He inquired, curiosity getting the better of him, "It must be quite fancy judging by how eloquently you're dressed."

"Not that it's any of your business, but a gentleman from work invited me to dinner." She placed a hand on her hip, rather impatient at his interrogation. "Now are you going to _please _give me the manuscript!"

"Ah, Mii! You have a suitor I see!" The novelist remarked with mock enthusiasm as Yuki and Tohru hurried passed, but he paid no attention to the two teens, and they in turn ignored him. Though Tohru hesitated and blushed slightly at his next comment, thinking perhaps he was referring to her and Yuki sneaking out at night, "And how long has this been going on, hmm?"

Mii sighed irritated, though she couldn't help but wonder if he was jealous, a thought which made her heart flutter once again, "It's our first date, and will be our last if I'm not there on time! Now where is the manuscript! No games this time, Sensei."

Tohru hearing Mii respond and being reassured that Shigure wasn't speculating about she and Yuki hurried once more after the boy, leaving the novelist and his editor to their discussion.

Shigure perked a brow, "Ah, it really is a date then." He couldn't keep a hint of disappointment from slipping into his tone, as hard as he tried. Mii made a mental note of this, but brushed it off quickly and gave him an agitated look that let the man know she was seriously losing patience. Shigure blinked at the look. He knew he shouldn't toy with his editor and possibly mess up her date, but it was so hard to resist pulling just one little gag on her, "Yes, well, the manuscript. He went to the table, followed closely by his editor. He knew full well that his novel wouldn't be there, but he put on the flawless act of surprise, "Oh my! It's gone! I could have sworn I left it there!"

His editor's eyes widened and she looked at him and let out a whining cry "Sensei!" She then let out a long sigh and looked at her watch. "I have to go now. Find it, and if it's not too late when dinner is done, I'll come pick it up."

Mii hurried back to the door, followed closely by Shigure, who still did not want her to leave, but wasn't going to make her late for her date either. He wanted her to be happy, despite the joy he took in making her miserable, "Right. I'll find it, and give it to you then. Oh, and don't worry about showing up too late, I'll probably be up finishing the last few chapters anyway."

"Sensei!" She cried out. "Sensei, you will have it, and it will be done!"

Shigure blinked, taken aback by the forcefulness of this last statement. He needed a clever comeback, and quickly, or she would think he was losing his touch. Something stupid, yet clever, and that would embarrass her if possible, she was so cute when she blushed after all. But before he could come up with anything to say, she was gone. Rushing back to her car, checking her watch every five seconds and muttering about how she was going to be late.

Pdpdpdpdpddpdpdpdpdpdpdpddpdpdpdpdpdpddpdpdpdpddpdpdpd

With a sigh the novelist made his way to the room he used as an office now, his old office having been transformed to Kyou's room. Shigure didn't stop to wonder where the orange haired boy was. A hole in the wall was all he needed to see to know that the ill tempered Souma was on the roof, sulking no doubt after another loss to Yuki at some point that day. Anymore Shigure hardly noticed his cousins' brawls, seeing how often they occurred.

It was unusual that the gaping hole where his wall once was didn't cause him despair, his mind was too preoccupied with other thoughts. He didn't want to admit it, but he was jealous. How could he be jealous? She was his editor, nothing more. She could never be anything more. He stepped through the hole rather than using the energy to open his door, and sunk into his chair, picking up the completed manuscript.

Sighing once again he leafed through the pages. So, this was what his story was about. He had, after remembering their first meeting, known this. But he had tried to put it out of his mind once again. After all, it could never be, for too many reasons to list, Shigure could never allow these feelings to be.

Pdpdpdpdpddpdpdpdpdpdpdpddpdpdpdpdpdpddpdpdpdpddpdpdpd

Mii paused as she got into her car and glanced down at her formal attire. Shigure had seemed shocked by her appearance. He had never seen her look like this, she realized. In fact, she thought, hardly anyone had ever seen her dressed this way.

The question that hovered in her mind, despite her best efforts to keep it out, was it a good, or a bad shocked? Did he think she looked nice, or ridicules? She hardly ever wore anything but light blue, perhaps this was a bad look for her. Not that she should care what Shigure thought. Since the day they had met all he had done was torment her. And to think that once upon a time she'd found him cute.

She turned the key in the ignition and drove away towards the restaurant. Something told her tonight was going to be less than fun. This man she was seeing had a reputation for dating a certain type of girl, one that didn't fit her profile. But, she thought she should give him a chance. Maybe there was more to him than the rumors implied. Besides, now more than ever she needed to keep Shigure of her mind, and a date was the perfect way to do so.

(Another chapter down, and don't worry, Mii isn't going to get hurt, not physically at least. But if I say too much I'll give it away. I know now what I want to do! YAY! My muse is back!)

**AmberFox and Lyell**: Hooray! My fic makes sense! Not too fluffy yet, I know. But it'll get more fluff!

**Celelorian**: Thanks. I love the relationship too! I think they are so Kawaii!

**TaijiyaSango2498**: There aren't enough fics like this. That's why you've never seen one before. Sorry it took so long to update.

**Shary**: I hope I continue to meet with your approval! ShiixMii ROCKS!

**Hatori Obsesser**: Yay! I can die happy! My mission is complete!

**Lotus Mika**: Once again, Yay! My mission is complete! I'm glad you like the couple, and that you think their characters fit.


	7. Bad Dates and Good Company

(FB is not my original creation. I just have a fetish, and insist upon making up my own stories for things I'm obsessed with.)

Chapter 7: Bad Dates and Good Company

Shigure was sitting up in the living room, is latest story in hand. He was leafing through the pages, still lost in thought about what had happened earlier that day with Mii. He had buried his attraction for so long, he had nearly forgotten about it, but seeing her in that gorgeous outfit had caused the feelings to resurface.

The rain was pouring down in sheets, but Shigure didn't notice. He didn't notice much of what was going on around him, or at least he didn't take the effort to pay attention. He knew when Tohru and Yuki had gotten back. He heard some quiet, well mannered comment on how odd he had acted upon Mii's arrival coming from his cousin. He heard when Kyou walked in mumbling about the rain. He heard these things, but he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to pay attention.

The teens retreated to their individual rooms. It was getting late, and they had school the next day. There was a knock on the door, one which had to be Mii arriving, as it was far too late for it to be anyone else. Shigure rose, and made his way to the door, opening it to reveal his rain soaked editor, already in tears before he even had a chance to do anything to torment her. He blinked and stepped aside, gesturing that she should come in.

"Mii? What's happened?" The novelist asked in a cautious tone, not sure if he had done something to upset her. Perhaps he had made her late and ruined her date after all.

Mii sniffled and wiped her eyes. In an attempt to make peace for whatever he had done he offered her the finished manuscript. He was a little leery of letting her read it at this point, after all, it was a story about them, and what would she do if she realized it. She took the bundle of pages and held to herself, the ink on the title page smearing slightly against the wet fabric of her gown, "Th-thank you S-sensei."

She turned to leave and felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see a very concerned looking Shigure, "Mii, if I made you late for your date and ruined it, I'm Sorry."

"Ohh!" The poor editor whined, "S-some date, it was aw-awful Sensei!"

He blinked, relieved that he had not upset her, but distraught at the idea that her date may have done something to her, "You're upset, you shouldn't drive home in this condition, especially while it's raining. Please, stay here until you pull yourself together."

"N-no, I r-really sh-should go." She looked away and clutched the manuscript a little tighter.

"Now, Mii," Shigure said daring to reach up and wipe a tear from her cheek, "I insist. We can talk about whatever happened. I'm here for you."

"Well…" Mii said hesitantly. He was being so sweet. And she really could use someone to talk to. He smiled at her. A genuine smile, like she hadn't seen since they first met, "O-ok."

Shigure led her to the couch and let her sit down. She wiped her eyes, and let out a shuddering sigh as she began to tell Shigure about her date.

Pdpdpdpdpddpdpdpdpdpdpdpddpdpdpdpdpdpddpdpdpdpddpdpdpd

Mii arrived at the restaurant only three minutes late. She hurried to the table where she had spotted her date waiting for her. He was a handsome man, tall, with short dark hair. He looked up at her as she approached.

"I'm SO sorry. I had to stop at a client's on the way." She took her seat smoothing out her formal gown beneath her. Her date simply smiled at her.

"No problem. You just have one of those clients, huh?"

"One of those clients…" She tilted her head some and looked at the fancy table cloth.

"Yeah, one of those irresponsible clients that always misses deadlines and whatnot."

Mii shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. Usually he just likes to pick on me though. And like an idiot I fall for it just about every time."

Dinner went on, with little snippets of less than interesting conversation. He was incredibly suave, almost like he was trying just a little too hard. But, the evening went fairly well. Until they headed to the parking lot, Mii headed to her car, and to her surprise her date followed. He leaned on the side of her car, and she eyed him suspiciously. His car was on the other side of the lot, so why was he following her?

"Ummm…" Mii ran a hand over her short hair and tried to think of a way to drop the hint that she was heading home, and he should do the same, "Hey, I had a nice time…see you around then?"

"You know, Mii. I had a really good time too," He said with a grin, "It's a pity it has to end…"

The young editor fumbled with her keys in the lock, trying to get the door open. He was making her nervous, "Oh I don't know…too much of a good thing and all that."

"You know," He said thoughtfully, "It doesn't have to end just yet. Why don't you come back to my place?"

"Wh-what! N-no, I couldn't do that! I mean, I, I hardly know you!" She got the car door open and moved to get into the car, but was stopped when a hand grabbed her arm.

"So come over, and you and I can really get to know one another." Her date grinned and winked at her.

"I really don't think that's such a good idea…" Mii pulled out of his grasp and got into the car, "I've really got to go, I promised my client I'd come back for his manuscript…"

"So? He can wait. C'mon," He put his hand on the car door so that she couldn't close it.

"I said no. I mean no. Now let me leave!"

"You know, the guys were right. You're just a bland wannabe. You think this was my idea of a good night? You know why I asked you out to begin with? Because if I could get you in the sack with me, I made a hundred bucks."

Mii just glared at him, "Well, I'm certainly glad to hear that! I'd hate to think I could actually attract a creep like you!" Without waiting for him to let go of the door she turned on the car and pulled away. The momentum of the car closing the door.

Tears welled up in her eyes. To think that she hadn't seen right through that man's act. To think that anyone thought she would do those things. She tried to stop the tears, but they flowed down her cheeks. She knew she should just head directly home, but for some reason, she found herself at Shigure's house instead.

Still fighting her tears, she made her way to his door. She would get the manuscript, and then she could go home. After all, she was in no mood for his games. But to her surprise, upon seeing her condition, the novelist appeared genuinely concerned.

Pdpdpdpdpddpdpdpdpdpdpdpddpdpdpdpdpdpddpdpdpdpddpdpdpd

"Oh, Mii…" Shigure said softly, "That's simply horrid. How could anyone do such a thing!" He placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. She shook her head and wiped away the tears that were still rolling down her cheeks. Shigure had never seen her so upset. She let out a quiet sneeze and shivered slightly, and Shigure for the first time realized how soaked she was, "Mii, your simply drenched. Just wait here a second."

Shigure hurried to his room and grabbed an extra yukata. He carried it back to the living room and held it out to her.

Mii blinked up at him, "Sensei?"

"If you stay in that soaking wet gown you'll catch a cold. I know the yukata will probably be large on you, but at least it's not a cold wet dress. There's a bathroom just over there," He pointed in the general direction of the restroom, "Go change before you get sick."

She got up and took the yukata, "Thank you, Sensei." She said softly giving him a small smile before walking into the bathroom.

Shigure watched her walking away then sat on the couch with his arms folded within his own yukata sleeves. She had a beautiful smile. Had he ever seen her smile before? He was still trying to remember a time when she may have graced him with her smile when she came walking back into the living room. The yukata she wore was too long, seeing as it was Shigure's, and dragged along the floor. Her hair was out of the barrettes, which were with her jewelry in her hand. Not that you could see her hands as they were hidden by the massive sleeves.

"Mii, you could pass as my twin." The novelist commented with a wink as she stood in front of him.

Mii laughed. A brilliant golden sound that danced in Shigure's ears, "I hope you don't mind, Sensei, that I draped that dress over the side of the tub?"

"Not at all, where else would you put it? Now sit. Would you like some tea?" The Novelist patted the sofa beside him to reinforce the idea that she should take a seat.

She obliged in taking a seat and smiled up at him, "Tea sounds quite nice, thank you."

"Right," The man stood and walked towards the kitchen, "Make yourself comfortable, two cups of tea, coming right up!" He slid into the kitchen and put on the water to boil.

(Woot! Things are falling nicely into place. See, I told ya'll Mii wouldn't get hurt! That girl can handle herself, ne? And of course, Shigure is there to pick up the pieces for her!)

**Shary**: Not a rival, a creep. No one can compete with Shigure XD

**Silverpheonix**: Thanks for the compliments, and glad you liked the story!


	8. A Name and a Fear of Touching

(I do not own FB. But if I did Shigure would definitely be with Mii.)

Chapter 8: A name and a fear of touching

Shigure returned a little while later with two cups of tea. He handed one to his editor who sighed and accepted the drink. Shigure sat beside her as she looked at him.

"Thank you, Sensei, for being so kind." She said softly. She was quite relieved that he had opted not to torment her, although she never should have thought he would. The novelist enjoyed his hijinx, but he wasn't a monster.

"Now, now, Mii. I consider you a dear friend." Shigure smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I may enjoy teasing you, but that's how I show I care!"

Mii gave him a small smile and placed her hand over his on her shoulder, "Of course, Sensei."

He gave a small laugh. Her hand on his, her smiling at him, sent his heart a flutter. The laugh actually slipped out do to his slight nervousness as opposed to the idea that something was funny. Mii gave him a quizzical look, unaware that anything was amusing, and he quickly tried to get her mind off his slip, "You know, Mii, you really don't have to call me sensei."

His editor began to try and argue. Calling him sensei was just her way of maintaining her professionalism around him. It reinforced the barrier she had put up to keep from falling for him. If she let that barrier crumble, especially now that she was vulnerable, who knew what would happen, "Oh, I know, but-"

Shigure shook his head and interrupted the girl, "But nothing. You know, I think I've only heard you say my name once. Back when we first met. And you've never addressed me by my name! Now, come on. Let's hear it. Call me Shigure."

Mii let out a small nervous laugh of her own now, trying to play this whole thing off as being ridiculous, "Now Sensei, I hardly think-"

"Tsk, tsk! Now Mii! What did I just say about calling me by name?" He quirked a brow at her, slightly curious as to why it was so difficult for her to say his name.

"Fine…Shigure…" She said his name softly, as though embarrassed to address him in such a manner, "I hardly think it matters what I call you though."

Without her noticing, a light blush crept over her cheeks. There wasn't really a reason to be blushing, but something about saying his name struck her as embarrassing. Calling him anything but sensei was closing a gap she had been guarding for two years; calling him by name seemed downright intimate.

"Mii…" He said softly almost questioningly as he looked at her. Something in her tone had struck him as being…well, he didn't know, but he had never heard his name said in quite that manner. And was she blushing? Why should she be blushing? "Mii, you seem flushed, perhaps you are getting ill? You should probably stay the night; I don't want you driving if you are not feeling well."

There was a soft birdcall that revealed that dawn was already just around the bend. They had spent the whole night talking. Mii gave him a small smile, almost a shy smile, "I think we talked the night away…thanks anyway."

"Oh, I guess we did…" Shigure laughed awkwardly, her nervousness catching, "well, stay for breakfast then? I'm sure Tohru wouldn't mind setting an extra place. And then you can feel free to sleep a while on the couch, Can't risk you falling asleep at the wheel."

"Thank you for the offer, but I think I'll be ok…Shigure" Again she felt awkward calling him by name. But even more awkward was the idea of sleeping in his home.

"I insist! I would feel simply awful if in an attempt to drive home you were in an accident and harmed!" The novelist commented sincerely, giving her a look to tell her he wasn't taking no for an answer.

Still feeling very awkward, and slightly uncomfortable the young editor smiled up at him in silent thanks. She sighed softly and bit her lip. She should give him some genuine sign of gratitude. He said they were friends, and she knew how friends would thank one another. Most likely, a hug. But she had never been one to feel comfortable with such physical contact, and such an action would only make it that much harder to keep her walls up.

"Is something the matter, Mii?" Shigure questioned on hearing the sigh. His editor simply shook her head, "are you certain? If I have done anything wrong, I apologize."

He was beginning to worry he had somehow offended her. But again she simply shook her head, fiddling with the empty tea cup still clutched in her delicate hands. He glanced at the cup in those beautiful hands. She seemed so nervous for some reason. The air in the room was thick with the tension between editor and client.

Shigure gently placed a hand over hers. She blinked in surprise looking up at him. The novelist was smiling softly at her, and she suddenly felt a little more comfortable, though she blushed lightly as their gazes met. She cleared her throat a little nervously and taking a quiet breath, moved to hug him, "Thanks again, Shig-"

Her sentence was cut short as he quickly stood to avoid the approaching embrace. "Not a problem, let me take that empty cup out into the kitchen."

With a small sigh she relinquished the cup and settled uncomfortably back into place. How silly of her, to even attempt such a thing.

Pdpdpdpdpddpdpdpdpdpdpdpddpdpdpdpdpdpddpdpdpdpddpdpdpd

Shigure hurried to the kitchen and set the cups in the sink, then sighed, leaning against the counter. In one moment, had he not noticed what was going on, the curse could have been revealed. Only one person had ever found out about the curse and not had her memory wiped clean. He didn't want for Mii to find out, just so she could forget.

He wouldn't have minded the hug to be honest, it would have been awkward to say the least, but he wouldn't have minded having that moment of embracing her.

He needed to simply take a few moments alone in the kitchen to pull his thoughts together, and come up with some form of apology for dodging her attempt to hug him.

Pdpdpdpdpddpdpdpdpdpdpdpddpdpdpdpdpdpddpdpdpdpddpdpdpd

"You're here awfully early, aren't you?" Came a young voice from behind Mii, "Where's that idiot Shigure at anyway? Hiding from you again?"

Mii turned around to see the orange haired boy who had just entered the room, "Oh…I…" She wasn't sure how to explain her presence here so early in the morning to this boy, so she moved on to the question of where Shigure was, "He's in the kitchen at the moment. Quite possibly attempting to hide." The last part was muttered under her breath.

"Huh? Well, if you know where he is, why not just go get him? Geeze." Kyou wasn't the brightest bulb in the drawer, and he didn't notice that she seemed a little upset and embarrassed. He plopped down on the floor against one of the walls, and looked at the woman, finally noticing that she was wearing his older cousin's clothes, "What the…never mind, I don't even want to know."

He immediately crawled back to his feet and walked out of the room, pushing past Shigure who was just reentering, and casting him a disgusted look that told the man exactly what his cousin _thought_ had transpired.

Pdpdpdpdpddpdpdpdpdpdpdpddpdpdpdpdpdpddpdpdpdpddpdpdpd

Shigure blinked at the look he received from Kyou, but didn't bother to correct him just yet on the actual occurrences of the night before. He made his way back into the room, and looked sheepishly at Mii, "Umm…I'm sorry about that…"

Thinking he was apologizing for the orange haired boy's actions Mii simply shrugged it off, "No big deal…"

"I shouldn't have pulled away from that…erm…hug." The novelist was nervous; it was odd for him to be so uncomfortable…ever. Mii blinked up at him as she realized what he was saying.

"N-no, I shouldn't have, I mean, I made you uncomfortable…" She stammered out nervously.

"No, I just...too much physical contact makes me a little nervous is all." The man explained. Mii laughed some.

"You? Nervous about…anything!" The idea just struck her as funny, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes well…I'm not all I pretend to be." Shigure chuckled softly as he sat beside her, smiling at her.

She laughed and smiled back. God she had a beautiful smile. He just looked at her, and she blushed under his gaze, suddenly nervous due to how he was looking at her. Shigure inched his face a little nearer hers, nervous, but acting without really thinking through what he was about to do.

Mii blinked wide eyed at him and blushed brighter. She swallowed hard trying to get her heart to stop beating so fast.

Suddenly a timid and obviously surprised girl's voice cam from the entryway to the room, "O-oh! S-sorry if I…interrupted!"

Shigure's brown haired tenant was blinking at the two on the couch in embarrassment and surprise at what she had just walked in on. Shigure blinked and pulled quickly back from his editor. Pulled back into conscious thought, he couldn't believe what he had nearly done.

"Oh, good morning Tohru!" He blushed lightly as he looked at her. "You didn't interrupt a thing!" He lied as he laughed nervously, "By the way, Mii will be joining us for breakfast."

Mii simply sat there blushing brightly in silence as Tohru nodded and went to begin breakfast preparations.

(( Ok, chappie done! I hope you liked! I'm trying to fluff it without making it so sweet you'll get cavities. See, I have you're best interests at heart! Lol!))

Eden: Glad you like the pairing too! I don't know if I can manage 50 more chaps though!

HiroNakano305: I shall update whenever possible, but I have chronic writer's block. Ritsu's cute too, but he's way to much like me, lol!

Hatori Obsesser: Yeah, the guy was a jerk, wasn't he! Grr, men can be idiots! Lol!

Dragonjewel24: Yay! I've created another fan! maniacal laughter

Shary: Bet you really liked this chapter lol! And back off Shigure! He's my bitch!

TaijiyaSango2498: Wee! Fluff! There, I updated!

Skyedragonknight: I'm gonna work in as much fluff as I can and still stay IC.

Prettypinkpeacock: Thank you!


	9. Hugs and Kisses

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own FB. I am not following the Manga. And doncha just love this couple! Lol! Oh, and BTW, my chapter count got off; this is the REAL chapter 8. I skipped 6 and numbered straight to 7 and it threw me off._

Chapter 8: Hugs and Kisses

Breakfast that morning was an awkward affair. Mii and Tohru were blushing lightly. Tohru because of what she had walked in on, Mii because Shigure had nearly kissed her. Kyou was fuming at the audacity of his older cousin, and Yuki was just a little confused, although he could tell something had happened. Shigure was strangely quiet, and had a nearly undetectable pink tinge to his cheeks. Kyou and Tohru ate in silence as well, both having their ideas of what had been going on between the novelist and his editor.

The shaggy haired man excused himself early from the meal, not bothering to finish the delicious breakfast Tohru had prepared, which was a truly rare thing for him to do. He made his way to the porch and lit a cigarette. He needed to get the chance to clear his head.

He sighed out a wisp of smoke as he sat against the wall and stared into the distance. He knew that it would be hard to deny his feelings towards Mii after what had transpired, quite hard. Perhaps they could both just pretend it never happened. She probably would prefer if it never had.

Pdpdpdpdpddpdpdpdpdpdpdpddpdpdpdpdpdpddpdpdpdpddpdpdpd

As soon as Shigure was gone, all eyes turned to Mii, as though they were expecting something to be said. She blushed a little deeper as she felt them staring at her, but didn't really feel that there was any explanation she could give, not that she owed them one. She focused intently on the breakfast in front of her, like Shigure she hadn't eaten much.

The young editor's mind ran the scene on the couch just moments before, Shigure moving closer to her, his breath against her skin. Her heart had been pounding in her chest. As hard as she tried to deny it, she knew that she had been more than just nervous. She had both wanted the kiss, and detested the very idea. When Tohru had interrupted the moment, Mii had been both disappointed and relieved. To be honest with herself, she didn't know what she would do if Shigure had actually pressed his lips to hers.

Just thinking about it she could feel her face growing more flushed. She quickly stood and rushed from the room hoping no one had noticed the steadily brightening blush upon her cheeks. She went into the bathroom and gathered her still damp dress before hurrying out of the house.

"Leaving so soon?" Mii turned in surprise upon hearing her client's voice from behind her. She hadn't realized he was sitting out here. It hadn't even occurred to her to wonder where he had gone after he had left breakfast.

"Yes well…I should…I should really be getting home." She stammered nervously in reply as she ran a hand through her hair, "Thank you for everything, Sens- I mean…Shigure."

Mii turned away quickly and began walking once more. Shigure climbed to his feet and followed after her, "At least let me walk you to your car."

His editor paused and waited for him to catch up. This was a first; he had never before offered to walk her to her car. She smiled inwardly at this sign of affection, and once he had reached her, they began to walk once more. Awkward silence hung thick between them, each happy to be enjoying the other's company, neither ready just yet to take the plunge and admit their true feelings.

They stood a few moments upon reaching Mii's car, knowing that they should address what had nearly occurred earlier on the couch, hoping they wouldn't have too. This heavy silence lingered what seemed forever.

"Um…" Both of them started at the same time, then broke into a cascade of nervous chuckles.

"What were you going to say, Mii…" Shigure tried to prod the young woman into speaking first, but she blushed and averted her eyes, just fumbling over nonsensical words. Shigure smiled softly at her with a light laugh. She really was adorable when she got all flustered like that. He reached out and rested a palm on top of her head, causing her too look up at him, crimson cheeked and wide eyed.

"Sh-Shigure…" She scarcely breathed out his name. Oh how she wished right now she was bolder so that she could tell him how she was feeling.

"Yes, Mii?" He replied in an equally hushed tine tilting his head a little closer to her once more.

As his face drew nearer to hers for the second time that morning the young editor felt her eyes fluttering shut on instinct.

This was it. No turning back now, Shigure thought as he pressed his lips gently to hers. To his relief she returned the kiss, leaning gently closer to him. Unfortunately, one of her first instincts was to slip her arms around his neck in a sweet embrace, the novelist had no time to dodge. In a puff of smoke Mii found herself no longer kissing the man she'd grown to love, but staring in shock at a large black dog draped in Shigure's yukata.

"Shigure!" She yelped softly in disbelief. This couldn't really be happening.

The dog barked at her, trying to convince her it was a normal canine, but she couldn't be fooled so easily. One moment Shigure was there, and the next there is a dog wearing his clothing? It was crazy, irrational and totally impossible, but it was the only explanation.

Shigure's barks brought a group of horrified teens to the scene, where they paused in shock at the sight that lay before them. Mii looked on the verge of panic; And Shigure was having no luck convincing her he was a normal dog due to the situation which had preceded the embrace, and the fact that he hadn't entirely lost his clothing.

Tohru fell back on her old excuse from Hana and Uo's visit, running over to Shigure and shouting "Spot! You're home! I'm so glad you found him, Mii!"

Mii twitched slightly, "I've known Shigure for two years…he doesn't have a dog in this house. Wh-what's going on?"

Yuki had to admit he was impressed; the woman was managing to keep relatively calm. He glanced at Kyou to see if by some miracle the idiot had thought up an excuse. The two teenaged boys were racking their brains for ideas, and Shigure was sweating bullets.

A fly landed on Shigure's nose, and he twitched his muzzle, but could stop himself from sneezing.

"Bless you, Shigure" The young girl at the dog's side said on instinct, earning a glare from her orange topped friend, "Oops, uh…"

At this point, her suspicions confirmed, Mii promptly fainted.

_I think this turned out well! Although some of the teens may have been a little OOC, I apologize for that. The Tohru thing with her calling Shigure by name when he's in his zodiac form in front of Mii is border-line for me. On one hand, she's such a ditz sometimes that I can see it, on the other, she's so good about keeping her word that I doubt she'd slip up like that when she promised to keep their secret._

**Hatori** **Obsesser**: Your wish is my command. Hugs! And…she faints. Poor Shigure.

**TaijiyaSango2498**: Of course Shii-chan is hotter than Yuki! Shii-chan is just so…so…Shii-chan! Lol!

**Kitten****on****sugar**: Did the kiss happen soon enough for ya?

**Skyedragonknight**: At last! A kiss! And no Tohru to mess it up this time! Lol!


	10. Waking and Explanations

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Fruits Basket. I'm trying hard to stay IC in this story, and I apologize in advance if I slip up._

Chapter 9: Waking and Explanations

Shigure looked at the passed out Mii; very carefully they had moved her into the house and laid her on the couch. The man had transformed back in a relatively brief time, and dressed himself in a clean yukata. Yuki, Tohru and Kyou stood near Shigure, waiting for the poor editor to wake up.

"So," Kyou huffed as he cast a glance at Shigure from the corner of his crimson eyes, "How'd you manage to let this happen?"

Shigure sighed and looked at his cousins and Tohru, explaining sheepishly, "Well…you see out by her car, we sort of…kissed…" Tohru and Kyou looked at each other, knowing that something had been going on between the two adults, and Yuki blinked in wide eyed shock as Shigure continued, "I must have been so caught up in the moment of our first kiss…I let my guard down."

"You're first kiss!" Tohru exclaimed, "How sweet! Oh, but I thought that when I walked in on you earlier…well...I was wrong."

"Earlier what?" Yuki asked, "Wait…Shigure and his editor? When did happen!"

"Yes well…it doesn't really matter anymore, does it? I'll have to tell Akito that she knows, and he'll have her memory erased…" Shigure sighed again and gently touched his unconscious editors cheek, "I suppose I won't be seeing her anymore."

"So don't tell him" Kyou said with a shrug.

"You know I have to! He's the head of the family; I can't keep this from him."

"No," Yuki said thoughtfully, "You don't. None of us is going to let him know that you're keeping it from him. If no one else tells him, he never has to know. Besides, if you tell him that someone else has learned our secret, he may very well decide to have Miss Honda's memories erased too. I don't want that, and I'm sure neither of you do either."

"You're right. I don't want Tohru or Mii to lose their memories of the family. I've grown quite attached to both." He smiled and nodded slightly, "So, I suppose, for now what Akito doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Um. Actually Shigure," Tohru chimed in softly, "Maybe when she wakes up…you could convince her she dreamed it?"

Tohru hated the thought lying to Mii, but she knew how dangerous it could be if Akito found out that the editor knew, and so she had to suggest it.

Shigure contemplated that, "True. It probably wouldn't be that hard to convince her that none of it happened, although she would likely only discover the truth again anyhow."

At this point Mii's eyes fluttered open, "Uhhh."

Shigure blinked and looked at her, "Ah! Mii! You're awake!"

Mi sat herself up slowly and moved a hand to her head, "Mmhmm…what happened?"

The three teens looked at each other before heading out of the room to give the two blossoming lovers some alone time. Shigure sat near Mii on the couch, "How are you feeling?"

"Woozy. And confused."

"Oh?" Shigure let out a slight laugh, "Confused about what?"

"A lot…umm…before I fainted or whatever…did we….?"

Shigure put on his best smirk, although his gut was a knot of emotions. He wasn't sure whether to tell her about the kiss or not, it may spur her to comment on the transformation, or perhaps she would assume that his becoming a dog was all a dream "Did we what?" He inquired trying to act like his old self.

Making a nervous humming sound, she tapped her lips softly to indicate a kiss.

"Oh? Perhaps we did…or it could simply be your subconscious begging for my sweet love."

Mii blushed softly, "Shigure! Did you or did you not kiss me!" She blushed brighter at her own outburst.

"Ok, ok. I suppose it's safe to admit I did…"

"Ah." She covered her face to hide the fact that it was now as bright as a strawberry, "I-I see. A-and then…and I know this sounds ridiculous…but did you…"

Shigure feigned confusion, "Mii, nothing happened after that…you fainted, and I carried you into the house. I suppose my kiss was just too much for you to handle."

Mii let out a soft laugh and took a deep breath, "Well…perhaps I could handle it better next time…" She suggested softly and Shigure grinned.

"Well…ok. But no hugging, I'm not very comfortable in that situation, hard as it may be to believe." He winked at her and gently reached over, tilting her chin up and leaning closer.

"Ok, no hugs, I promise." Mii whispered, closing her eyes in anticipation. She could feel his warm breath against her cheek as he moved ever closer, his lip finally brushing tenderly against hers.

They heard a girl sigh from the doorway and Shigure pulled out of the kiss, turning just in time to see a flash of brown, orange and grey disappear behind the wall.

PdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPd

"Awww! How sweet! Shigure and Mii, how cute!" Tohru bubbled and clapped her hands together.

"Psh, what's the big deal? So they kissed. So what?" Kyou grumbled.

"Oh…umm, well I suppose it really isn't a big deal, I just thought…" Tohru suddenly began less bubbly as she looked at the floor.

"Have you ever kissed anyone, you stupid cat?" Yuki glance at Kyou from the corner of his violet gaze.

"Well…not of my own free will," Kyou blushed softly as he spoke, "wait, what about you, you damn rat!"

"Huh?" Yuki blushed also as his own argument was turned against him, "Well, no. But I'm waiting for the right girl to come along…"

"Sure. I've been kissed by Kagura tons of times, whether I like it or not. So I've got you beat! Hah!"

Tohru sweatdropped as she watched the two getting ready to fight, "Please, don't argue! It's not that big a deal! I…I haven't been kissed before either!" She blushed softly when they both stopped to stare at her.

Yuki gave her a soft smile, "Well, Miss Honda, as you said, it's not that big a deal. I'm sure soon enough you will find the right gentleman to give you your first kiss…"

Both Yuki and Tohru blushed softly at the grey haired boy's words, and Kyou rolled his eyes, "Good grief. I'm getting out of here before you make me hurl."

He headed out the door and too his favorite spot on the roof.

_Tada, another chappie up! And I decided to add a little Tohru/Yuki at the end of this one. I hope you don't mind, I was certain to make it as subtle as I could._

**Shary**: Thanks again for your undying support of this story! Hope this chapter continues to meet your satisfaction.

**TaijiyaSango2498**: Hahahah! I got you good! Mii doesn't get the news yet! Shigure fooled her! –Cackles evilly-

**Hatori** **Obsesser**: Sorry I didn't update sooner. I have way too many stories going on at once. But, I shall get to all of them eventually!


	11. First Dates and Such

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own FB, and I do not follow the Manga. Sorry this update took so long, I've been sidetracked, and had writers block._

Chapter 10: First Dates and Such

It was a week after Mii had nearly discovered his secret, and Shigure was digging through his closet, which was filled from end to end with identical yukatas. He was talking quietly to himself as he searched the garments, finally finding the one that stood out from the rest, his only good suit. As he pulled it out of the closet an orange head poked in through the open door.

"Shigure, did you drown yourself in cologne or something? I can smell it out in the hall!" Kyou crossed his arms in front of him when he saw the suit, "Ok, what are you up too?"

He knew the dog only wore the suit on days when he visited the main estate, or had some other important meeting to attend, like that time he'd forced his younger cousin to sign up for school. If the butler outfit was coming out of the closet, something big was up.

At that moment Tohru and Yuki walked past, and the young girl paused and smiled at her friends, "Oh, Shigure! I see you're getting ready to go to dinner with Mii!"

"What? He's going out with his editor?" Kyou looked at the novelist then back at Tohru, "How did you know that?"

Yuki rolled his eyes at the orange haired boy, "Honestly, you stupid cat, if you didn't sulk through dinner every night you'd know that Shigure had called Mii last night and they were going out tonight."

"I don't sulk!" Kyou shouted at the well mannered young man, before turning his attitude on Shigure, "And if you're really planning on going out with that much cologne on, you're gonna stink out everyone in the vicinity!"

The novelist blinked and sniffed at himself carefully, earning a giggle from Tohru. The young girl smiled, "Maybe you shouldn't have gone quite as heavy on the cologne, after all, Mii likes you just fine the way you are, and you hardly ever wear that stuff."

"I suppose you're right Tohru, I'll just clean up some before continuing to get ready, and wash away this stench." Shigure walked from his room to the restroom, he still had a few minutes before Mii would show up to bath quickly.

PdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPd

Mii examined herself in the full length mirror that hung on the wall near the door to her apartment. She was wearing a short black skirt with a pale blue blouse, her hair in barrettes, and a small amount of makeup she had borrowed from a friend had been applied to her face. A light flowery perfume drifted from her neck and wrists.

She smiled slightly, hoping Shigure would think she looked nice. He had called the other night to invite her to dinner, and her heart was skipping beats as she anticipated their first date. She glanced quickly at her watch; she would be driving since he didn't have a car. She still had a couple minutes before she had to leave, and she walked into her bedroom.

She crossed the room, to the dresser that sat in front of her window, picking up a small pair of silver earrings in the shape of flowers, and sliding them carefully into place on her ears. She adjusted her skirt, and grabbing a thin white jacket headed for the door.

After a few minutes drive, she arrived at Shigure's house. Taking a deep breath she knocked timidly on the door.

PdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPd

There was a knock at the door and Tohru went to answer it. There stood Mii, wearing something much different from her usual outfit. The teen smiled at the guest, "Hello! Shigure will be ready soon, I'm afraid he misplaced something and is having trouble finding it."

PdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPd

Shigure was frantically digging through a messy heap of clothing in his room. He couldn't find the tie that went with his suit, and had no clue where he may have misplaced it at. He sat on his heels and looked around the room. There was his tie, lying on the floor near the entrance to the room. He must have walked right over it and not even notice.

Before looping it around his neck he checked to be sure he hadn't left a footprint on it. He didn't want to appear dirty. There was a knock on his bedroom door, "Who is it?" He sang out.

"Sorry if I'm disturbing you, it's Tohru. Mii is here."

"Already!" Shigure quickly straightened his tie and hurried to the living room where Mii was waiting, leaving a smiling Tohru standing outside the entrance to his room.

PdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPd

When he got to the living room and saw Mii, he stopped and smiled, "Hello, Mii."

Mii turned to face him and froze where she stood. She had never seen him in a suit before. If she hadn't thought he was handsome before she did now most certainly. She smiled at him. His hair was as slicked back as he could get it, a few strands from his bangs popping out of place and flipping down into his eyes. She let out a soft laugh, "Shigure…you look…"

"Incredibly handsome?" He suggested with a grin.

"Like a butler!" She giggled and his grin faded. Yuki had once made the same comment about him in his suit, which had earned it the nickname the butler outfit. She smiled and walked to his side, taking his hand shyly, "An incredibly handsome butler though."

"Sounds like a premise for one of my side works," He joked with a wink, causing Mii to blush softly. She knew about the smut he wrote in his spare time. Seeing how brightly she was blushing he smiled and kissed her cheek, "I'm kidding. Now, lets go get some dinner, shall we?"

"Yes, lets…" She smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

_And there you have it. The next few days are gonna be hectic for me, weddings and grad parties and such, so I may not get the chance to update right away._

**TaijiyaSango2498**: Weee! Yay! I unbordified you! Sorry I didn't update sooner!

**Shary**: Well, Mii will find out eventually. I've just yet to figure out what happens when he finally has to fess up. Will Akito find out? Hmmm….

**Hatori Obsesser**: Well, if Akito finds out, I think Hatori might have to play the hero. I mean, do you really think he will want his best friend getting hurt like he was? No! Hmmm...

**Dragonjewel24**: Yet…but can they keep it from him forever?


	12. Restaurants and Confessions

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not follow the Manga in this story, and I do not own the characters. Sorry this took so uber long!_

Chapter 11: Restaurants and Confessions

Mii pulled up to a restaurant and stopped the car. She gave Shigure another shy smile, first dates, no matter whether one knows the person's feelings or not, can be nerve racking. Especially with someone a person has known for years. Shigure returned her smile, and offered her his arm. With a small laugh she draped her arm over his and allowed him to escort her into the restaurant.

"My, what an expensive looking place! I had no idea we were going someplace so fancy!" Mii sounded astonished as she spoke.

"Ah, well, only the best!" Shigure replied with a coy grin, "And you shouldn't act so surprised! You drove after all! You knew where we were going!"

"True, although I didn't realize it was such an elegant restaurant." She blushed softly, feeling slightly foolish for even commenting.

"As I said, only the best." He smiled sweetly as he opened the door for her. The low light glinted off her silver earrings. Shigure took her thin white jacket and hung it on the coat rack by the door. Then the waiter led them to the table that was reserved under Shigure's name.

He waited till she was seated and then took a seat across from her, smiling broadly. The two could not help grinning as people do when they are in a freshly forged relationship.

"What do you want to drink?" The waiter asked them, his dark brown hair falling into his eyes as he looked down at the couple.

Shigure ordered some sake, Mii asked for some water, since she would be driving, and didn't want to risk an accident. The waiter walked away and the couple took to examining their menus.

Shigure peered over the brim of his menu at his editor, his large dark eyes soft and tender as opposed to the usual devilish gleam they carried, "Mii, have I told you how lovely you look tonight?" He grinned as he let his eyes drift over her.

"Oh, I think you may have mentioned it in the car once or twice," She blushed softly, not used to having him be so complimentary. In truth, he was uncharacteristically nervous, and unsure of how to conduct himself around her. He felt his usual pervertedness might offend her, and did not want to risk ruining the evening.

The drinks came, and they placed the orders for their entrees. Mii stared at the table in front of her, nervous and blushing. Shigure cleared his throat several times without saying much of anything in between. They sipped their drinks and sat in awkward silence.

"So…" Shigure began softly at length, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Very much." Mii responded, blushing a little more.

"To be honest…" Shigure continued awkwardly, "I've…liked you for quite some time…" A rare blush crossed his cheeks lightly at this admission.

"You…you have?" Mii asked in disbelief. He had always taken such joy in tormenting her, that she had never thought he might feel that way about her.

"Why, yes I have. Since we first met, actually. You were so cute, all flustered like that. It's why I began to torment you on a regular basis!" He felt more comfortable with his confession now, and the pink tinge of his cheeks faded.

"So that's why!" She said with an odd little laugh, "And here I just thought you wanted to drive me into an early retirement!"

"That was certainly the farthest thing from my reason!" Shigure said, feigning that he had been wounded by her words.

"So…" Mii began hesitantly, "Why did you never tell me?"

"Well…I…erm…" Shigure coughed softly and looked away, thinking a moment before responding. He couldn't very well tell her that for all intents and purposes he was forbidden from falling in love. So, he went with his secondary reason for not admitting his feelings, "I was certain you would view it as a breach of professional conduct."

"Well, I would have. I mean, I did. That's why I never told you how I felt. I was determined not to allow it."

"Ah!" Shigure beamed mischievously, "So, you have long harbored a forbidden desire for me as well!" Mii simply blushed and nodded, "That's why you showed up blushing on my porch your first day on the job! I knew you couldn't resist my charm!"

Mii couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, "Who could resist your childish antics."

"Childish? My behavior is most certainly not childish! I'm quite mature!" He mocked indignance and pouted, earning another giggle from his editor. The novelist gave her a roughish wink, "You see? You find me beguiling, admit it!"

"Fine, you do have a certain charm about you." Mii conceded with a shrug as the waiter came and set their meal on the table before them.

The two began to eat, chatting idly over his latest ideas for manuscripts, and other aspects of shared interest. It was amazing just how well they clicked. They didn't necessarily share a great deal in common, but their differences were what had attracted them to each other.

When in some random snippet of conversation Mii confessed that she adored dogs, Shigure froze, his chopsticks halfway to his mouth, "You don't say."

"Well, yes. I really do like dogs, very much." The young editor blinked, confused as to why this particular piece of information should intrigue him so.

"How interesting." He said, leaving it at that as he went back to eating.

Once more Mii simply blinked at him, utterly confused by his interest in her love of dogs.

When they had finished eating, and Shigure had paid the tab, they made their way out of the restaurant. Shigure retrieved Mii's jacket from the closet near the entrance.

As they walked through the door, a voice that was all too familiar to Mii came from the shadow of the overhanging roof of the building, "If it isn't Mii." Her date from the night she had come to Shigure in tears stepped from the shadows and addressed the novelist, "I certainly hope she's behaving better for you than she was for me." He said with a smug little grin. Mii growled in contempt, and Shigure knew instantly who this man was.

_Uh-oh. The cliff just popped out of no where! They never saw it coming! Sorry this took so long to update, I certainly hope you liked it. The Jerk is back, but I don't know what to name him, if I bother giving him a name! I don't know many Japanese names, other than what I've seen in Manga and Anime. Any Ideas for a name let me know! And it may take me awhile to update. I just got the new Harry Potter book, and while I am a fast reader, I can only read it after 10 o'clock at night, cuz my little sister reads it during the day. No time to thank reviewers individually, so thank you all! _


	13. Arguments and Good Night Surprises

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own FB. I'm not following the Manga, and apologize in advance should I slip from Character. _

Chapter 12: Arguments and Good Night Surprises

This must be the man she had been out with on the night she came to the house in tears, Shigure thought as he looked in shock at the man who so rudely seemed to insinuate that Mii's unwillingness to sleep around was misbehavior, "She most certainly is behaving splendidly." The novelist stated firmly, "And would never dare behave inappropriately."

"Oh, really?" The rude man said with a snort. Then he addressed Mii with a mild sneer, "Looks like you found someone as goody-goody as you are."

"You shouldn't talk like you know anything." The editor retorted, "It's a terrible thing to lie, after all."

The man blinked, taken aback by the insult to his intelligence, "You'd better watch yourself, woman!"

"You'd be wise not to speak to her that way." Shigure said softly.

"Oh? Are you going to come to her rescue? You want to fight?" The man was getting up in Shigure's face now, poking him in the chest.

The novelist simply sighed and pushed the hand away gently, saying, "Really now, I should think we could settle this without violence! We are both gentlemen, aren't we?"

"You scared?" Growled the other man, rolling up his sleeves, preparing for a fight.

"I'm a lover, not a fighter." Shigure said simply. People were stopping now to stare, "Honestly, must you insist upon making a scene? All I did was ask you to show the lady some respect."

"And if I don't?" The man sneered and poked Shigure again.

"Then you prove to this crowd you are quite a rude person." He took hold of his editor's hand, and turned to walk away, "Come, Mii. It's best to not stay in such poor company."

The man narrowed his eyes at the novelist and his editor. Reaching out he grabbed Mii's elbow, "By the way." He smirked at her, "We still have to finish our date."

"I was of the impression," Mii hissed trying to pull away, though he only tightened his grip, "That we had finished it, as well as any future ones! Now let go!" The man tightened his grip further as Mii continued to try and wrench he arm away, "You hurting me!"

"She said to let her go!" Shigure shouted, stepping chivalrously between them and pushing the man away.

"So now you want to fight?" The man continued to smirk cockily.

"If I must, I must, though I would prefer to avoid it." Shigure replied, remaining between the jerk and Mii.

The man threw a punch, and Shigure, though his reflexes were not as quick as those of a trained fighter, managed to put up an arm and block the blow. Unfortunately, he did not see the swing coming from the other side, and received a hard hit to the eye. Shigure put a hand over his eye and let out a small shout of pain.

The man reached around to grab Mii, "What could you possibly see in a weak man like that that you don't see in m-"

But he didn't get to finish his sentence, for a fist met with his mouth. The man spit blood and a tooth onto the pavement.

Shigure shook his hand, which was throbbing from the punch, "Don't touch her." He looked at the man as he continued to try and shake the pain from his fist, "Oww!"

Mii took hold of Shigure's arm, and amid a cheer from the crowd that had gathered, and shouts of, "Serves him right," she led the novelist to her car. Shigure sat in the passenger side and buckled his safety belt. Mii slipped in behind the wheel.

She smiled at him, "Thank you, Shigure."

"Not a problem." He grimaced and massaged his sore hand; the pain was beginning to ebb from it. His eye was already beginning to bruise.

"You're gonna have a shiner in the morning." Mii said gingerly touch the bruised flesh. With that she turned on the car, and turned onto the street, heading back to his house.

PdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPd

It was late by the time they returned to the Souma house. The three teen were asleep in their rooms when the couple arrived. Shigure and Mii made there way from the car to the porch, and stood there for a short while, looking up at the stars, and the glowing full moon. A gentle breeze was rustling the trees, and the novelist and editor smiled contently.

"It's a beautiful night." Mii murmured so softly Shigure could hardly ear her.

"That it is." He looked at her, and smiled halfheartedly, wishing he could put his arms around her. How he longed to embrace her, and shout at the top of his lungs how he cared for her. But, sadly, neither was a possibility.

His eyes must have betrayed that something was upsetting him, for Mii asked, "What's wrong, Shigure?"

The novelist shook his head, "Nothing. I'm just thinking is all."

"Thinking? About what?" His editor blinked curiously.

"How lucky I am." He half fibbed, for he did feel like the luckiest man on earth just then.

Mii smiled, and leaned up to kiss his cheek. In the process, however, her foot slipped from the edge of the porch, and she fell forward against him. Shigure's eyes grew wide with surprise as he transformed in a puff of smoke.

The editor drew in a sharp, shocked breath, "Sh-Shigure!" Shigure looked frantically around for a way out of the situation, but it was too late. The memories of the time she had hugged him by the car raced back, "I knew it wasn't a dream!" She whispered, "I knew I really saw you become…" She let her sentence go unfinished and looked him up and down, "But…how? Why?"

Shigure sighed and sat at the edge of the porch, his tail swishing behind him, Mii sat at his side, "My family," He said softly, "Is cursed."

_Viola! So, now she knows about the curse, and the jerk got what was coming to him. I couldn't picture Shigure just hauling of and kicking someone's ass. After all, he doesn't have the same karate training as his cousins. But he got one good punch in!_

**Chris P**: I love Shii/Mii! They're adorable! Thanks for liking the story!

**Prettypinkpeacock**: Sorry I didn't use your name suggestions; I figured I wouldn't even dignify him with a name! Hope that didn't make things too confusing.

**Erenriel the Elven Canuck**: Baka indeed, he certainly is an idiot. Shigure managed to get a blow in, but you're right, he's a lover, not a fighter. In fact, I used that as a quote!


	14. A Secret Love and The Truth Revealed

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fruits Basket, nor do I follow the Manga. If at any time I fail to meet your expectations of the characters, then I apologize in advance._

Chapter 13: A Secret Love and The Truth Revealed

"Cursed?" Mii gasped in surprise, looking at the canine who sat wagging his tail at her side. "What do you mean cursed?"

"Well." Shigure explained, "There are thirteen members of the Souma family who transform when they are hugged by a member of the opposite sex, or put under a great deal of stress. We take the shapes of the twelve animals of the zodiac, plus the cat."

"Whenever you're hugged?" She asked softly, "That must be terrible…"

"Yes well, it does make life a little more difficult when one is in love." The dog sighed with a nod, causing Mii to blush softly, "It's also a large part of the reason I couldn't share my feelings with you."

"I understand." Mii smiled and kissed the top of his head.

Shigure's tail began to wag double time briefly, but slowed as he decided there was another fact he should share, "But, Mii…if I am being entirely honest, there is another complication I should mention…"

The editor blinked at him, wondering what else he could have possibly been hiding from her. Just then there was another puff of smoke, and Shigure transformed back into his normal self. This earned a small shriek of embarrassment from the startled editor, whose face went crimson.

Three lights clicked on, and footsteps were heard racing out to the porch, "What happened!" Came Kyou's voice from behind the door.

"How should we know, stupid cat. Open the door and find out."

"Please, don't fight! Let's just see what's going on"

The door opened and immediately Tohru began spazzing out at what she saw. There stood Shigure, naked, and at his side was a very flustered Mii, hiding her face behind her hands and blushing brightly. Tohru instantly hid her own face and ran back inside, apologizing for having seen.

Kyou's hair bristled as he screamed, "Pervert! Get dressed!"

Yuki sighed and rolled his eyes, "Honestly Kyou. He just transformed back, obviously."

"I know that you damn rat! But he doesn't have to stand around naked!" The cat fumed.

"I'll just get dressed now then…" Shigure said heading into the house, "If you would, Yuki, escort Mii to the living room."

PdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPd

While Shigure was getting his clothes back on, Yuki led Mii into the living room. Mii sat on the couch, still obviously flustered over what had transpired. She looked at the grey haired boy, then at the orange haired youth behind him, "So…" She gestured at Kyou, "He called you" Here she gestured to Yuki, "A rat…does that mean your cursed as well?"

"Ah, so Shigure told you about the curse, I see." Yuki said gently, "Yes, I am cursed as well, with the sign of the rat. And Kyou is the cat."

"This is all so…bizarre!" Mii said exhaustedly as she sank back into the couch.

"Um," Everyone turned to see Tohru smiling sweetly from the entrance holding a tray of tea cups, "It's nice to see you again. Would you like some Tea?"

Mii nodded and graciously accepted the beverage from Tohru. At that point, Shigure walked in. He was straightening the tie of his suit as he sat beside Mii.

Looking at his cousins and Tohru he cleared his throat, "As you can tell, Mii has discovered the curse…again." Shigure took a cup of tea from the tray and sipped it before continuing, "Now, I hope you all understand, no one outside of this house can find out. Too much is at risk should word leak to Akito. Both Mii and Tohru could lose their memories."

Yuki and Kyou both looked at Tohru before nodding their consent. Tohru simply nodded as she said, "Right!"

Mii blinked confusedly and looked from the teens to Shigure, "Wh-what do you mean? Who's Akito?"

"That was the other thing I had to tell you, Mii." The novelist said. Yuki and Tohru decided this would be a matter best left for the adults to discuss in private. Kyou, of course, was clueless and only left after being asked by Tohru. After they had gone, Shigure continued, "Akito is the head of our family. He isn't very keen on our secret being leaked out. Very few people learn about it and get to keep their memories in tact. There is a method, similar to hypnosis, that my cousin, and one of my best friends, Hatori knows to erase portions of the memory. As though this is not bad enough, Akito is not a fan of love. Most of the romances involving members of the zodiac have not ended well."

Mii sat in silence for what seemed like ages. At last she spoke in a very soft voice, "Oh. S-so…that's the real reason."

"That's the real reason." Shigure confirmed, "Honestly, if it had not been for a rather severe reminder of Akito's dislike of romance the day we met…I might have acted much sooner."

Mii bit her lip as she took in everything he had said, "What happens. When Akito finds out, what does he do about it?"

"Well…" Shigure began hesitantly, not wanting to frighten her, "The day that you and I met, Hatori approached Akito to request permission to marry. In his rage, Akito injured Hatori, and my friend lost most of the sight in his left eye. The woman Ha'ri was in love with had her memory erased."

"I-I see." She murmured in response, "Then, he cannot find out. Because…I don't want you hurt, and I don't want to forget."

Shigure gave her a halfhearted smile, "Nor do I want you to forget." He said softly as her took her hand in his.

_Ugh, I think everyone was way out of character in this chapter! Anyways, I can't respond to your reviews due to their damn new rule. Thanks for reviewing though, and sorry this took so uber long to get up. Oh, and anyone interested in trying out for a Fruits Basket RP, there's a link on my profile._


	15. A Risk Worth Taking and Mii's Promise

**A/N: ** _I'm BAAAAAACK! Sorry for the long delay, my computer had a virus, so I couldn't update! Ok. So, now I'm back, and ready for action, but alas, I still don't own FB. If I did, these two would defiantly be together._

Chapter 14: A Risk worth Taking and Mii's Promise

**"**How sweet." Tohru said with a smile as the three teenagers made their way back to their rooms. She knew she would do whatever it took to help Shigure and Mii keep their love a secret.

"It's kinda stupid if you ask me." Kyou said, his arms crossed over his chest, "I mean, who ever heard of being a jerk to someone just because you like them. Shigure's an idiot."

"Oh please." Yuki said with an exasperated sigh, "That isn't what Miss Honda was referring to, and you know it!" He smiled sweetly at Tohru, "I must say, that although I dislike some of Shigure's antics, it is nice that he has fallen in love. Let's hope that it isn't as tragic as some tales."

PdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPd

Shigure and Mii sat on the couch still. Mii's small hand was grasped in the author's, her mind racing with thoughts of how horrible this Akito person must be in order to forbid love. _Perhaps he was not loved enough as a child…_she thought sadly.

Shigure noticed that she seemed deep in thought and gave her a coy grin, "Don't worry. Tohru, Yuki and Kyou won't tell a soul. We're safe so long as we don't get caught." He reassured his editor, touching her cheek softly.

Mii looked over at him, as usual, he was being very giddy grinning at her like that, "Does anything ever worry you?" She asked.

"Me? Nope! Not a thing!" the dog laughed and grinned even more. His editor sweat dropped and got up from the couch.

"Shigure…" She said as she picked up her coat, "It's getting very late, I should head home."

"If you must." He said with a sigh, running a hand through his shaggy black hair. He walked with his love to the door, leaning down and giving her a kiss on the cheek good bye.

"She smiled and blushed softly, "This is a risky game we're playing, Shigure. If someone finds out…"

"Ah, but it's a risk worth taking." He replied with a bright smile, "And Mii…someday…the curse will be broken. And the zodiac will have no more to fear from Akito…when that happens…"

"I promise," Mii said softly, "That when that happens, I'll still be by your side…I'll be here forever, Sensei." She kissed him quickly and hurried out the door.

PdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPd

Once his editor had left Shigure made his way to his room, sinking into a chair that he managed to find among his mess as he sighed and gazed out the window at the shining silver moon. "By my side forever…" He mused at the thought of Mii's words, "That's quite a promise. Who knows how long it will take to break the curse…are you really willing to wait that long, Mii?"

The novelist had his doubts. A whirlwind romance was hardly qualification for a lifelong relationship. True, they had known each other for over two years now, but just the same, it was doubtful that they could last forever. But, it could be a nice thought, "Yes…perhaps it would be nice. Having someone to stay by me, through anything." The dog pondered that a moment before letting out a sort of chuckle, "Hah! Of course, I'm hardly the settling down type!"

Still, when he thought of Mii, he couldn't imagine life without her in it in one form or another. As his friend, his editor, or his lover, he hoped she would always be there for him, as she had promised to be.

_Ok, ok! I know, it's a very short chapter, and it took me forever to get it up! I'm a little out of the swing of things though, so be patient! Please! The next chapter will be longer, I promise. _


End file.
